Don't Abuse or you'll Lose in the Game of Love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of guns and cars. Cassidy Caine falls in love and get in a little trouble and so does the Caine's when some old feelings reach to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Don't abuse or you'll loose in the game of love

Don't abuse or you'll loose in the game of love.

Chapter 1.

It was Sunday morning and Calleigh stood bent over the bath tub washing it, something she didn't feel like doing on her day of, but she knew she had no choice since the master bathroom looked like a mess and there was no way Horatio was going to wash it. She sighed and moved some of the hair that had fallen down in her face when she heard Cassidy yell: Mum, where are you?

"In here" Calleigh yelled back.

A moment later Cassie entered and asked: Did ya wash my green top and my pink and blue jeans?

"No, I haven't had time yet" said Calleigh.

"But mum, I told ya I needed them today" said Cassie.

"Then you could have washed them your self, you're 18 and you know how the washing machine works. I'm not your slave" said Calleigh.

"But mum, you promised you'd do it" said Cassie annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I haven't had the time" said Calleigh.

"Now what am I gonna wear" said Cassie real frustrated.

"You got a closet full of clothes, wear something else" Calleigh sighed.

"Ok, sorry mum, I'll see ya at dinner" said Cassie and left.

"Calleigh, have ya any idea where my grey pants are. I can't find them" said Horatio.

"In the hamper with the rest of the dirty clothes" said Calleigh.

"But they weren't dirty" Horatio protested.

"They were, would ya quit bugging me and find another pair of pants" said Calleigh and took the shower to wash away the soap.

"Jeez hon, you don't need to answer me in that tone" said Horatio.

"How did ya think I would react when I have to clean the house on my day of, I would like to relax for once" said Calleigh.

"So why don't ya" said Horatio.

"Since the house looks like a mess and you sure as hell don't wash it" said Calleigh.

"That's a woman's job, not a man's" he said.

"That's bull and ya know it, you're just to lazy to do it, and so is Cassie, I always have to do everything around here and I'm feed up with it" said Calleigh annoyed.

"So why do ya do it then" Horatio yelled back.

"And let out home look like a pigsty, aren't ya funny" said Calleigh.

"Then what are ya complaining bout" said Horatio.

"You just don't get it, so just get the hell out and leave me alone" Calleigh yelled.

"Fine" said Horatio and left.

Calleigh sighed again as she started to clean the sinks and mirror as she looked at her reflection, she looked just like she felt lost and tired. She was 53, but looked much younger. She wondered where the time had run of to. She had been in SWAT for a little over two years and she loved it, it was so much fun and excitement all the time, not to mention the weapons, she loved those. But she still missed the people at the Miami Dade Crime Lab some times, even if she knew she would never go back. She missed not seeing Horatio and Cassidy as much as she wanted since they all worked so much and seldom were home at the same time. Cassidy was now going to the police academy and Calleigh was so proud of her since she mostly heard good things from her trainers. Josh was also at the police academy and he and Cassie were still great friends even if they had broken up a while back.

But Calleigh missed family time and alone time with Horatio. A silent tear started to find it's way from her eye. But before it could reach the sink Horatio had come back and removed it with his finger.

He held her close and whispered: No more tears beautiful.

"But I" she started, her voice was shivering.

"I know, me to, but I'm here now" he said and just held her close while he dragged in the essence of her. Calleigh just let him hold her, neither of them spoke, they didn't have to, they both knew how the other felt, it was like they could read each others minds and all they both just needed right then was each others closeness.

Later that day Calleigh was done washing the house, so she sat down in the coach to read a book as she was waiting for the laundry to get done. Horatio entered the living room and looked at Calleigh, her hair in disorder and she was wearing a sweat suit, and she looked a bit tired.

"Calleigh" he started to get her attention.

"Mhm" she said still caught up in her book.

"Are ya going to the seminar tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uh huh I have to why?" she said still not looking up.

"Cause I'm going to so maybe we can go together" he said.

Calleigh put her book sown and asked: Why are ya going?

"Thought it might be interesting and I knew ya be there" he said.

"Are you going cause of me or the seminar?" she asked curiously.

"Both actually, don't ya want me there?" said Horatio.

"You know I do, so you'll pick me up on your way over then?" she asked.

"Umhum do ya know when Cassie will be back?" he asked.

"Dinner, why? You know she's usually home for dinner, then she leaves since she loves my cooking" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm, I'd think it rather to be with ya, than your cooking" he said.

"Are ya saying I'm a bad cook?" she asked surprised.

"Nah, I'd never do that, since you're an excellent cook, only saying your girl is missing ya, that's all" he said and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Maybe" she said thoughtfully.

"Well I have to go, Ryan's having us over for the football match and apparently I'm bringing the beers" said Horatio.

"Mhm, would ya send Nat over to me then, since it has been a while since I've seen her" said Calleigh.

"Will do, see ya at dinner" said Horatio and left.

Calleigh sighed and continued with her book.

The next day Calleigh and Horatio was sitting in an auditorium listening to a man from the bomb squad talking about different kind of bombs. Calleigh were taking notes when she suddenly put her pen aside and let her hand slide under the table and started to massage Horatios groin.

He looked at her and whispered: Sweetheart please don't do that, not here.

But she choused to overhear him and kept going while she kept paying attention to what was said. Horatio could feel his hardness growing under his pants and was concentrating really hard not to scream with pleasure. So instead of stopping her, he let her go on. In a blink of a second Calleigh had removed the zipper from his pants and released his hardness, it was now in her hand while she kept concentrating on what being said.

Horatio wondered how she could stay so focused on what being said and at the same time do this to him. He swallowed hard and Calleigh looked at him with a sly smile before her eyes returned to the lecturer.

Her hand was still on his hardness going back and forth, back and forth until he just cum under the table with a sigh.

Her hand went up to her pen and she kept on writing for the rest of the lecture like nothing had happened while he zipped up and looked pleased and a bit surprised at her before he kept attention for the rest of the lecture.

When they came outside the auditorium, Horatio asked: Calleigh, why did you do that in there?

"Dunno, just felt like it, but ya didn't seem to mind" she said and smiled innocently.

"That is beyond the point, if anyone had saw us we could have gotten in real trouble" he said.

"Nah, not really. We already work in different departments, and what I choose to do with my husband and where is nunna their business" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he said and kissed her softly.

"But now I have to get back to work, I have a team to run and so do you" she said.

"So I don't even get a chance to show you my gratitude" he said a bit disappointed,

"Maybe later, don't have time right now, I have to work, so would ya drive me?" said Calleigh.

"Of course" he said and they left.

At the police academy Cassidy were having lunch with Josh and Jake's sons Mike and Dean, they were all good friends. Cassie looked at Dean, he was so handsome, his dark brown hair, his brown eyes and his well trained body you could see under the T-shirt he was wearing. They had been dating for three weeks now, and she loved everything about him, he was wild, but at the same time sweet and gentle and treated her like a princess.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you looking at?" Dean asked and smiled at her.

"My wonderful prince" Cassie said and smiled at back before she went over and gave him a tender kiss.

"Would you guys stop that when I'm eating" Josh joked.

"Can't you guys keep your hands of each other for one second" said Mike.

"No" said Cassie giggling and sat down on Deans lap, he held her and leaned his head against her shoulder, smelling her newly showered hair.

"So when are you guys going to tell dad, Horatio and Calleigh that you're dating?" Mike asked.

"Never" said Cassie and Dean at the same time, then she giggled and kissed him softly.

"You can't keep it a secret forever, I mean with your parents job they might find out sooner or later, you really should tell them" said Josh.

"We can't, Calleigh will never accept it, since dad hurt her bad when he was bout our age and she would probably never think I'm worthy of her little princess and dad would be crazy if he found out I was dating Calleighs daughter" said Dean.

"But Dean, you're nothing like dad, you would never hurt Cassie the way he hurt Calleigh" said Mike.

"Try to tell that to mum, she would never listen, when she sees Dean she will be remembered of the person that broke her heart. She will never trust him after what Jake did. And she will never think Dean is worthy of me, to her he is trash or lower, it's not fair but it's the way it is" said Cassie a bit sadly.

"Don't worry Cassie, they'll come around" said Josh.

"Mhm, hope so. I'm coming over to ya later right" Cassie said to Dean.

"Jup, dad's working late, he will never find out" said Dean.

"Great, I can't wait" said Cassidy and smiled as they walked into their class together.

Later that day Cassidy and Dean was making out on the coach in the Berkley residence. Dean got of Cassie's top and bra while he kissed her hungrily. He moved down to her breasts and nibbled and kissed them as she moaned: Ohhhhh, Dean, ohhhhh, take me now, I need ohhhhh.

Dean quickly removed their pants and got inside her and started to push his way further into her while he kept feeding on her silkysoft breast.

"Ohhh, Dean, yeeees, yeeeees, yeeeeeeees" she screamed and the same time as he cum while he screamed: Cassie, ohhhhhhhhhh, Cassssssssssssie.

At the same moment Jake came in and saw them, his jaw dropped to his knees. His son was having sex with Cassidy Caine, this was not acceptable.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" he yelled.

Dean quickly got of Cassidy and said: Ehhhh, what are you doing home so early?

"I live here, what the hell are you doing nailing Calleighs daughter" said Jake angrily.

"Hey, don't talk about my girl like that" said Dean.

"Your girl, for how long has this been going on" said Jake.

"Bout a moth" said Dean.

"For a month. Are you crazy, Calleigh will have me hanged when she finds out. Jeez of all the girls in the world you have to pick the daughter of the woman I hurt the most in every possible way" said Jake frustrated.

"Dad, it's not like I chose to fall in love with her, it just happened" Dean said.

"It just happened. I can't wait to tell Calleigh that my idiot of a son is nailing her daughter cause apparently fell in love with her and it just happened" said Jake.

"Please uncle Jake, don't tell mum, she'll never let me see Dean again If ya do" Cassidy begged.

"Well newsflash young lady, I'm NOT letting him see you again either because no son of mine is dating a Caine" said Jake.

"Dad, you can't be serious, I love her, I really do, please don't do this" Dean said.

"My decision is final, and I bet that Calleigh will say the same so you better end this now" said Jake and left the room.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked.

"Don't know, but I'm not breaking up with you since I love you my angel" said Dean.

"I love you to my prince" she replied and kissed him before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Jake took up his phone, sighed and called Calleigh.

"Hey Jake, is everything ok?" said Calleigh in the other end.

"Not exactly , I just came home and found your daughter having sex with my son" said Jake.

"Excuse me what, are ya serious?" said Calleigh shocked, she couldn't believe it, what the hell were her daughter doing with Jake's son.

"I'm afraid I am, just thought I'll let you know, and Call don't be too hard on her" said Jake.

"I will be, how could this have happened" she said.

"According to Dean, they fell in love and it just happened" Jake said.

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard, and I won't have it" said Calleigh.

"I'm not happy bout it either, so I told them to brake it of, but Calleigh, baby, just keep in mind that not all Berkley's are the same, and Dean and I are nothing a like" said Jake.

Calleigh sighed and said: I'm sorry Jake, but I still won't have HER dating HIM.

"I know, and I'm sorry to, and I understand, now I got to yell more at my son, talk to you later" said Jake.

"Mhm, thanks for telling me, talk to ya later" she said, her voice was calmer now.

"I had no choice no had I BG" said Jake.

"Not really" she said with a short giggle and hang up the phone. Jake smiled since he once again had manage to make her giggle spite everything, then he went to find Dean.

Cassidy sighed opening the door to the Caine residence, wondering if there was no way her mum had not talked to Jake and wasn't him, but there was no such luck. Once she was inside she saw her mother, she was furious.

Calleigh walked up to Cassie, her eyes were lightening and she said: What the hell were ya thinking bout, of all the guys in the world ya had to pick Dean.

"But mum, he's really sweet and kind and" Cassie started defending her self.

"I won't have it, he's a Berkley and ya will never see him again is that understood" said Calleigh, her voice was determined and full of fury.

"But mum, that is not fair, you can't do that, I love him" Cassie said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I can and I will, now go to your room. When your dad hears bout this he will, I dunno exactly, but it can't be worse than what I could do" said Calleigh her voice was cold as ice.

"Mum, please don't do this, Dean haven't done anything wrong, he won't hurt me like Jake hurt you, he loves me, he really does, and he's so sweet to me" Cassie said.

"As I already said, he's a Berkley and no daughter of mine is dating a Berkley, and he's only nice to ya so he can get ya into bed" said Calleigh, her voice was still cold.

"Newsflash mum, it was the other way around" said Cassie with a triumphant smile.

"Don't tell me ya slept more than once with that lowlife son of a bitch, what did I do wrong" said Calleigh frustrated.

"You taught me how to love and accept everyone as an equal" said Cassie calmly, which was true.

"He's not an equal, he's lower and ya don't minge with people that are lower" said Calleigh angrily.

"Now you're being unfair, how can ya say that, ya once dated uncle Jake" said Cassie frustrated.

"Yeah and look how well that went" said Calleigh furiously with a voice full of hate.

"Yeah but everyone aren't the same. Dean is NOT like his father, please don't punish him for something his father did. That's NOT fair" Cassie said, her voice was shivering as she was really crying now.

"I won't hear of it I said. You're NOT dating HIM any more and that's final. Now go to your room you're giving me a headache" Calleigh demanded.

Cassidy started to walk up the stairs, but half way up she turned and looked her mother straight in the eyes and said: I really hate you mum.

Then she run up to her room and slammed the door while Calleigh stood shocked back.

Calleigh sank down in the coach and started to think. Was she really that unfair, she didn't think so. She felt that since Dean was Jakes son he was no good, and that he sooner or later somehow would hurt Cassie. He looked like Jake when he was young which brought back those painful memories from her past and she didn't want that for Cassidy.

But what if she was wrong, what if Dean really loved Cassie and treated her good like she said, was it then right to separate the and deny her daughter her happiness because Jake had hurt her.

But on the other hand Dean was Jake's son, he had to have some similarities with his father and her daughter was worth so much more. Her daughter was only worth the best and Dean couldn't be that.

Calleigh was confused, this thing was really giving her a head ache. She felt trapped and didn't know what to do or think, and she was usually the rational one that could solve everything, only this time she couldn't. Right now she wished Horatio was there to give her guidance of some kind, but he was out in the field and she couldn't reach him. This was all hopeless, she put her head in her hands and drifted away.

TEXT: Dean, mum went really ballistics on me (Ironic huh), and there is no way I'm getting outta here anytime soon, she'll watch me like a hawk and have dad do the same, but at least we'll see each other at the academy. Did uncle Jake give ya lots of trouble after I left? Cassie. END TEXT.

TEXT: Not more than I can handle angel. Yeah that's ironic, but not surprising, since when she sees me, she sees dad, we just have to give her some time to get used to the idea. D. END TEXT.

TEXT: Oh, I forgot to tell ya, I told mum that I hate her, that won't help my case. Dunno how I could do that, since I really don't ya know. END TEXT.

TEXT: I know you don't angel, you have to apologize when both of you calm down, and try to talk to her again, she might change her mind. END TEXT.

TEXT: If ya think mum will change her mind, ya don't know her. Lucky you got uncle Jake, he's easier to handle. Do you think he can appeal to her soft spot and get her to see our point of view? END TEXT.

TEXT: I didn't even know your mum had a soft spot, specially not for my dad? END TEXT.

TEXT: Sure she does, haven't ya seen how he gets her to blush and giggle every time he's around, even when she's mad at him. END TEXT.

TEXT: Now that you mention it. I can try to talk to him, but don't expect too much angel, and you know even if they try they can't keep us a part. BTW sure it is a good idea, your dad might get mad. END TEXT.

TEXT: What he don't know won't hurt him and it couldn't hurt to try. END TEXT.

TEXT: Nah, I'll do it at once angel, let me know how it goes ok. END TEXT.

TEXT: Sure thing, my prince. END TEXT.

An hour later Jake and Calleigh sat on the coach in the Caine residence talking.

"Imagine that our kids ended up at the academy just like us, seems like yesterday, doesn't it" said Jake and looked into her green eyes.

"It does and they are at the top of their class to" she said.

"She got that from her mother and after what I hear she's a pretty good shooter to, I bet her shooting is nothing compared to you beautiful, after all these years your beauty still take my breath away" Jake said and smiled. It was truth to, he still thought it was beautiful.

Calleigh blushed and said: Thank you and you're still handsome to, if you hadn't broken my heart Cassidy might have been ours and we wouldn't have this problem.

"I know, but would it be so bad to trust Dean, he's a real good guy, and according to Mike he really does love her and treats her well" said Jake.

"That might be truth, but I can't" said Calleigh quietly. Before they knew what happened Jake had lifted he chin up and kissed her soft lips, but Calleigh didn't push him away, she pulled him closer and let her tongue play with his. It was then she realized how much she missed him and this, or was it just to be close like someone like this she missed.

At that moment Horatio entered and saw it all, but funnily enough he didn't interrupt, he stood shocked and silently watching wondering if she would go any further.

Then Calleigh broke free and started to cry, Jake put his arms around her and held her close and whispered: Just let it out baby, just let it out.

"It's just so confusing, watching them would be like watching us, and see them get what we couldn't have all because of you, it would be to hard, oh Jake, why did ya have to hurt me so bad" said Calleigh and cried so hard that she shivered.

Jake just held her and let her cry, he ached for her, he felt real bad, he had been a jerk, and he knew that he could never take back what he had done years ago. Then he saw Horatio looking at then, he looked scared back, wondering how long he had been standing there. Horatio nodded in Calleighs direction like he said: What are you doing to her?

"Oh no, this is not good, he's going to kill me" Jake thought. Ok, Horatio was a understanding guy, but he had kissed his wife an that wasn't acceptable. Jake quickly broke free, and it was at that moment Horatio snapped in the blink of a second and yelled: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING KISSING? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? CALLEIGH I DEMAND AN ANSWER NOW.

Calleigh startled turn around and said: It was, ehhh, I mean uhm, Cassie and Dean kinda, then Jake came to and uhm, we NEVER done it before I swear.

Horatio looked confused and angry at Jake who said: Ok, what happened was I got home from work early and caught Dean and Cassie on the coach doing it and I called Calleigh and she was as upset as I was, but Dean wanted me to try to convince her to trust him since he's real good to Cassie and since she also loves Dean. And one thing lead to another and you saw the rest. I'm really sorry Horatio. I dunno what came over me.

Then he run out and slammed the door, the same did Jake and Calleigh fell down on the ground and started to cry thinking "What have I done".


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Cassidy heard it all and knew that it would never end well so she found her phone to text Dean.

TEXT: Jake kissed mum and dad saw it all, and she's crushed. I don't know what will happen, I hope dad doesn't leave her. What do we do?? END TEXT.

TEXT: Are you serious? Dad really kissed her, I thought she didn't have that much feelings for him after what he did. Ok, here's what you do angel, go to her and comfort her. We'll meet at school tomorrow, I love you angel, we'll fix it. END TEXT.

TEXT: I am, she pulled him closer, I dunno why, I'll go to her right now, I love you to my prince. END TEXT.

TEXT: I think I have the solution to why you mum did as she did. I gotto find your dad. END TEXT.

Cassidy walked up to her mum and held her as she shacked and cried, she felt real bad for her mum, and hoped Dean managed to track down her father real fast.

Dean took a chance and went down to the beach where he found Horatio.

Dean walked up to him and said: Horatio, sir, may I have a minute of you time?

"Now is really a good time Dean" said Horatio in a sad and tired tone.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but please listen" Dean said.

"Ok, since my day can't get any worse" said Horatio.

"So I just heard about you wife and dad and for the record I just sent him over since Cassie hoped that he could maybe get Calleigh to see that I'm nothing like Jake since I'm not, I really love Cassie and I would never hurt her. But I think why your wife kissed dad is because it all made her sad and confused and she needed someone to lean on. And Horatio I know what she did was wrong, but please go to her, she really needs you right no" said Dean.

"Was that all" Horatio said thoughtfully.

"Please don't separate me and Cassie, since we didn't do anything wrong and I love her" Dean begged.

"Since you had the guts to come here and talk to me I'll think about it, until then you better stay as far away from her as you can, you got to see her at school but that's all, is that understood young master Berkley" said Horatio.

"Yes sir, I'll leave you then" said Dean and left Horatio to his thoughts.

When Dean came home he found Jake and said: What the hell is wrong with you dad, I said talk to her, why did you kiss her? Now you have probably ruined everything for her and Horatio and me and Cassie.

"There were some old feelings that raised to the surface, and I just couldn't help my self. I really didn't mean for it to happen and I wish I could take it back, but I can't" said Jake.

"Dad for Christ, you gotto stop messing her up like that, she's married to Horatio now" said Dean.

"Don't you think I know that" Jake said and looked down.

"Please don't tell me you still love her" said Dean.

"It wouldn't matter, as you said she's married to Horatio now and nothing can change that, besides I was never worthy of her love in the first place" said Jake, there was sadness in his voice.

"Just promise you won't do anything more to ruin things between Horatio and her ok" said Dean.

"I promise, so Cassie huh, how did that happen?" Jake asked.

"Dunno, we've been friends forever and then one day I realized that I loved her, and she felt the same way. And dad she's amazing, so sweet, kind, gentle, funny, smart, beautiful and everything else" said Dean dreamily.

"No wonder, she got the beauty from her mum, and the brains from both, she will make a great police officer some day" said Jake.

"Yes and then she will get her dream and get into SWAT, she'll be great at it to, she never miss the target when she fires a gun" said Dean.

"She's her mothers daughter so why would she" said Jake and smiled.

"Dad, how was Calleigh like when she was younger?" Dean asked curiously.

"Like she's now actually" Jake replied which was true, she hadn't changed at all.

"Ok, but I have to do homework, so I'll talk to you later ok" said Dean and went upstairs and left Jake alone to think.

When Horatio returned home he found Calleigh still crying and shaking like a leaf in Cassidy's arms, he quickly changed places and made a sign so Cassie would leave them alone. Horatio held his wife closely and Calleigh felt his strong arms wrapped around her and his body heath and thought "It is with you I belong, not with Jake, that ship sailed years ago".

Horatio stroke her hair gently, gently, and she sighed and smiled at him through the tears.

Their eyes locked and hers said: I'm sorry handsome, I really didn't mean for it to happen, please believe me, it's you and only you I love.

He nodded wagly, and looked back into her green eyes, his blue were saying: I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me to, but I'm here for you now.

Calleigh looked down for a minute then back into his blue eyes, her eyes said: I know, I'm sorry, can you forgive my actions.

His eyes said: Yes since that is how much I love you and I need you by my side. But promise me you will NEVER do something like that again, next time talk to me, you know I would listen won't you?

Her eyes replied: I promise and I know you do. Once again I'm sorry.

Horatio pulled her closer, he needed her and she him so badly. Then her looked into her eyes once more and kissed her, while he removed her blouse and bra to gain access to her breasts.

He lay her gently down on the floor and looked into her eyes once more before he started to kiss her breasts and silkysoft skin softly. She moaned as he continued down to her golden triangle and started to kiss it. She moaned softly and arched.

Then his lips went back up and locked with hers, and while he got inside her and worked his way further in their eyes locked. Their eyes kept locked as they worked together as an unison until they both surrendered to each other, he with a groan and she with a soft moan, then he kissed her gently before he got of her, she lay next to him her head rested on his chest and he held her tightly.

"Horatio promise you'll never let me go" she said.

"I promise since love you to much to do so" he said.

"I love you more than you ever now" she said and sighed happily as they both closed their eyes and fell exhausted a sleep in each others arms.

They next day Dean meet Cassidy at her locker, kissed her and said: Morning angel, so did your mum and dad fix things?

"Looks like it, when I left she slept in his arms on the living room floor, they must have overslept, but I hadn't got the heart to wake them, they were kinda cute" said Cassie and smiled at him.

"Glad to hear, I knew they would make up since your dad loves your mum so much, they seem like the perfect couple, I hope that will be us sometime in the future" said Dean and gave her a soft kiss.

"So do I my prince, I've never seen a couple love each other as much as mum and dad, except us that is. Did you dad love your mum?" Cassie asked.

He must have, since he never speaks of her, says it hurts so much. I have seen he have looked at her picture and cry, it's so sad. I mean I was real young so I don't remember that much, but I still can't believe she left us" said Dean.

"But still, uncle Jake did a great job raising you and Mike on his own, he really cares bout the both of ya" said Cassie to comfort him.

"He's a great dad, but now we have to go to target practice angel, bet I can beat you" said Dean and smiled again.

"In your dreams my prince, in your dreams" said Cassidy giggling as the raced each other to the range.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**About A Month Later.**

Cassidy lay over the toilet in the ladies at the police academy puking and feeling really nauseas and tired. It had been so for the last four days and she didn't get it since there was no stomach flues going around. She got up and supported her self against the walls in the tiny stall. Then she decided to go to the school nurse, maybe she could help.

A few moments later Cassidy sat in the nurse office and waited, then the nurse came back and asked: So Miss Caine, what seem to be the problem?

Cassie explained and the nurse asked: When did you have your period last?

"I skipped the last one" said Cassie and though "How could I forgotten about that".

"And you are sexually active?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, but we use protection" said Cassie which was true.

"Miss Caine, I think it is a good chance you are pregnant so I suggest you see your doctor at once, and you know protections aren't 100" said the nurse.

Cassie thanked the nurse and skipped school to see her doctor.

A couple of hours later Cassidy sat at home had in her hands. The nurse had been right, she was in fact pregnant. How could this had happened, she and Dean had been so careful. Dean she had to talk to him. Not to mention her mum, dad and uncle Jake, even if they would probably kill her when they found out. Cassie wondered how long she could go without telling before she started to show. And what about the academy and becoming a SWAT, could she do that with a baby on the side. She remembered how her mum told her she raised her on the range, but school was different. And Cassie so badly wanted to be a SWAT.

And now that her mother had finally started to accept Dean, this would ruin it all, either way she was in trouble she knew as much.

That night Cassidy just picked in her food she wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Cassie honey, are ya ok?" Calleigh asked.

"Just peachy" said Cassie frustrated.

Calleigh could tell something was wrong and asked: You're not sick are ya?

"Not really" said Cassie thinking "But I wish I was".

Calleigh tried again "You didn't fight with Dean?"

"Nah" Cassie replied and asked: May I be excused I have some homework to do before I met him.

"Sure, do ya want me to take a look at it when you're done?" Calleigh asked.

"Mhm, I leave it before I go" said Cassie and went upstairs leaving concerned thinking "I hope it isn't anything serious, and I hope you tell me if there is".

Cassidy sat in the room trying to focus on her homework, but she couldn't, so instead she took out a paper and started to note down her thoughts:

Ok, what is the worst thing that could happen if mum and dad found out I'm pregnant:

They throw me out.

They would kill Dean.

They will never let e see Dean again.

They will hate me.

They will never talk to me again.

I will never be my mum's shooting star again.

Oh, dear Lord, don't let that happen, I really love mum, an I couldn't bear that she was angry with me, dad is ok, but not mum, please help me.

Why did this have to happen to me, I'm not ready for this, hopefully Dean will support me when I tell him tonight.

What do I do?

Cassie put the paper aside and did her homework and put it in her mum's home office before she left to see Dean.

Cassie and Dean sat as they always did down at the beach talking and joking, when she suddenly said: Dean we have a problem or rather I do.

"What is it angel?" Dean asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do" said Cassie.

"You are, I'm gonna be a dad" said Dean surprised.

"Yeah, sure you're ok with it, you don't have to do it if ya don't wanto" said Cassie.

"Of course I will, I'll be by your side the whole time angel, I can't believe we are getting a little Cassie Jr" he said and kissed her happily.

"Or a Dean JR" said Cassidy and smiled.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it will be a girl angel" said Dean and kissed her again.

"But Dean, how are we going to tell mum, dad and uncle Jake, they will get so mad" said Cassie.

"I dunno, if your mum and dad finds out they will kill me, there's no way they will accept you having a baby with a Berkley and now way dad will have his grandchild last name be Caine" said Jake and sighed.

"I know, but we have to, will ya do it with me" she asked.

"Sure I will angel, so when do ya wanna do it?" he replied.

"Tomorrow, better to have it over with. Hey you know the baby's name don't have to be Berkley or Caine" Cassie said.

"What do ya mean, the baby has to have a last name" said Dean confused.

"Yeah, but what if we got married and got mums old name Duquesne in addition to ours then the baby would be a Duquesne, not a Berkley or a Caine. So what do ya think?" said Cassie.

"Hmmm, Cassidy Aurora Caine Duquesne, I love it, so are ya changing your name tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Mhm, before we tell them, Dean Berkley Duquesne" she said happily and kissed him.

"How bout we skip school tomorrow and get married at city hall and both change our names before we tell them" said Dean.

"You would do that for me Dean" she said happily.

"Of course I would do that for you my angel since I love more than anything in this world" said Dean.

"I love you to Dean, but now I have to go home to sleep so I wont be tired when I meet you down at city hall tomorrow" said Cassie.

"Mhm, see you tomorrow miss Duquesne" said Dean before she kissed him goodbye and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Around four the next day Cassidy and Dean sat on the coach in the Caine residence and she said: I can't believe we are married, our parents will kill us.

"Don't care my beautiful wife, at least we aren't getting the baby outside of marriage, that has to count for something don't it angel" said Dean and kissed her.

"It does, I love you Mister Duquesne" she said and kissed him.

"And I love you Mrs Duquesne, has a nice ring to it doesn't it, who would have thought a Berkley ever would take your mothers name?" said dean with a smile.

"Not her I bet" Cassie giggled happily.

Then he threw him self over her and started to tickle her, she try to brake free giggling happily yelling: Stop it Mister Duquesne, stop it.

At the same moment Calleigh and Horatio both entered, Calleigh looked at Horatio and said: Did she just call him mister Duquesne?

"I think she did, but his name is Berkley, and hers still Caine or did I miss something" said Horatio shocked.

"Only one way to find out" said Calleigh and took his hand before they walked into the living room.

Dean got of her and whispered: Ready to face the music Mrs Duquesne.

Cassie giggled and blushed while she nodded.

"Mum, will ya call uncle Jake since we got some great news for ya'll" said Cassie smiling.

Calleigh did as they said wodering what the news was.

A moment later they all sat around the living room table, Dean had his arm around Cassie and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So my lady, are you going to tell them and let all hell brake loose or shall I" said Dean.

"I will. Ok, so we kinda had an accident and I'm pregnant, but don't worry the baby will neither be a Caine or a Berkley, since we got married and changed our name so meet my husband Dean Berkley Duquesne" said Cassidy proudly.

"And my wife Cassidy Aurora Caine Duquesne" said Dean with a huge grin on his face.

Jake, Calleigh and Horatio looked shocked at them and Calleigh said: What the hell.

"Calleigh, baby, relax, it's not the end of the world" said Jake to calm her down.

"Berkley, your idiot of a son knocked up my daughter, she can't finish at , why do you Berkley's always have to ruin everything" said Calleigh furious and slapped Jake hard.

"Calleigh" Jake started, but he saw her fury, not even Horatio dared to stand in her way, so Jake said: Let it out BG, I can take it, come on let me have it.

Cassie and Dean looked in shock as Calleigh used Jake as a sparring partner to get her anger out. She hit and hit until she run out of energy. Jake looked at Horatio who nodded and removed him self and let Horatio take his place. He held Calleigh and stroke her hair and back to get her to regain control.

Dean looked at Jake and asked: Dad are you ok?

"I'll live, we used to do this when we were your age, you see Cassie your mum is a very passionate woman and what you and Dean did was not the smartest thing you could have done, so of course she would be upset, it's in her nature" said Jake.

"How come you aren't?" Cassie asked.

"Wouldn't change a thing, so what's the point" he said sadly.

"Uncle Jake, I need to talk to you, would ya join me" said Cassidy.

Jake nodded and they left the others.

Calleigh looked at Dean and asked: So?

"Mrs Caine I would never stand in the way of Cassie's education, so we have talked to the school, and they gave Cassie a month of, since that's what she wanted and she's to good to drop out. So I will be a stay at home dad, but still take the exams I need to" said Dean.

"And where would you live?" Horatio asked.

"An apartment we are renting, 2 rooms, kitchen, bath and living room, and I will work nights to make extra money to" said Dean.

"You have really thought this true haven't you" said Horatio.

"Yes sir, I love her and intend to stand by her side forever like you and Calleigh" said Dean.

Horatio sighed and said: Not everything is like it seems and not everything last forever, everything can change in less than a second if you're not careful, remember that.

Calleigh looked down knowing all to well that he was right since after the kiss with Jake it was like they had drifted further and further a part.

Dean nodded and excused him self since he felt like something was wrong.

Up on Cassidy's room Cassie and Jake were talking.

"Jake, would ya please stop to see mum, it just messes her and dad up even worse and don't call her baby, she's not your girl, ya lost your chance long time ago and ya blew it, I'm begging ya to back out" said Cassie.

"I will since I don't wanto wreck it more than I already have, so you and Dean huh, I never though a Berkley would be a Duquesne, but why did you end up with Calleigh's old last name?" said Jake.

"Well since we figured you would never have a grandchild named Caine and the other way around and neither parties would be against Duquesne, besides I'm a Duquesne don't ya think" she said.

"You are, but I don't think my son is" said Jake.

"Oh, but he will be, you raised both him and Mike well, they couldn't have had a better father, I mean you're always there to support them and back them up no matter how bizzy you are" she said, there was sadness in her voice.

"And your mum and dad aren't, Cassie your mum and dad loves you and would do anything for you, you know that right" Jake said.

"Yeah, but the question is, who do they love more me or their work" she said.

"You and if you and Dean need anything don't hesitate to ask, I am proud to have you as my daughter in law" said Jake and gave her a hug.

"I might take you up on that" said Cassie and they went downstairs to the others.

Shortly after Dean and Jake left, the same did Horatio since there was an emergency at the lab and Cassidy and Calleigh was left alone.

Calleigh was really frustrated, not only was Cassie pregnant, but married without asking for permission. Without noticing her hand slid down to the holster on her hip and held tightly around her gun.

Cassidy looked at her mum, she looked furious, her hand on the gun, and Cassie knew she could draw and kill in less than a second so she said: Mum, please say something, anything.

"How could ya be so thoughtless and get pregnant. I thought you knew better, and with a Berkley, and marry him, are ya mad? You're 18, this can wreck your life" Calleigh yelled.

"No it won't, I will still graduate and be a SWAT like planned, thanks to Dean. And mum, why are ya always looking at a Berkley as an enemy. I know that Jake hurt ya, but Dean and Mike are both great guys, why can't ya see that. You want me to be happy and with Dean I am or is the problem so simple as you see me and Dean and then what you couldn't get and that hurts. Mum, please don't say you still have feelings for Jake and that you don't love dad?

Calleigh looked down, knowing that what Cassie just said was not way of. Lately she had felt torn between her feelings for her husband and her feelings for Jake, not being able to make heads or tails of it all. She was tired, confused and sad and didn't know what to do anymore and had noone to confide in. If she only could go back in time and Jake hadn't done what he did, if only. And then it was Horatio, her wonderful husband, she did really love him and what they had, but at the same time he had been so distant lately, like he didn't love her anymore. And now Dean was married to Cassie with her old last name. This was just to much, she had to get away. Fast. Calleigh run out to her car, put the music on the highest volume and drove of.

Cassidy stood back, she had seen how her parents seemed to drift a part and the way her mum didn't replay, but just run out just said it all. Was this it for their marriage, would this have happened without her and Dean being a couple. No it could probably happen without it to. Cassidy sighed and thought "Oh mum, we all messed you up real bad didn't we, I wish there was something I could do to help you, but I don't think I can".


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**A Month Later.**

Horatio sat in his office looking at the pictures at his desk, one were of Cassidy and Dean the other was of Calleigh. He thought of the newly weds, they seemed to manage everything, but there was still 7 months to Cassie's do date.

Then he looked at the picture of Calleigh, his beloved wife. The last month he had hardly spoken to her at all, he still had trouble with her kissing Jake, he felt he couldn't trust her. How could she let her self do that, didn't she love him anymore, didn't he mean anything to her. Did she still love Jake he wondered. Could the thing with Cassie and Dean have brought back some old feeling she didn't knew she had, and did that mean she had second thoughts about him. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and make love to her again, so why couldn't he bring him self to do so.

Horatio wondered for a short moment if Calleigh would be happier with Jake, since he was her age, but shock it of. He figured he would talk to her when he got home, now he had to work.

Calleigh had a day of and did housework to keep her mind occupied when the doorbell rand, she opened and found Jake outside.

"Berkley what are ya doing here?" she asked surprised and let him in.

"Checking if you're ok" said Jake concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be" she replied, pretending she was fine.

"Come on BG, you know that you can't fool me, just talk to me, I won't bite" he said as they sat down on the coach.

"It's just that, uhm, it feels so empty her without Cassie and Horatio and I, it feels like an ice wall and I'm confused by my feelings towards you" she said.

"Calleigh listen to me now. You love Horatio and he's the right man for you, not me. We have to stop fooling us self with what could have been. And I know it's empty without Cassie, but you can always visit and call her any time" said Jake.

"How come you became so smart all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Dunno, but I'm right aren't I?" he replied looking right into her green eyes.

"You are, thanks for making me see what I couldn't see in the confusion" Calleigh said Calleigh and smiled warmly at him.

"That's what friends are for" he said.

"It is" she said.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks for stopping by" she said and gave him a friendly hug at the same moment as Horatio entered the living room.

He felt his anger raise and yelled: DIDN'T I WARN YOU.

"But handsome, we didn't do anything" she defended her self.

"Sure didn't seem that way, you know what I had it with you" he said and gave her the separation papers.

Calleigh looked shocked and her voice shivered as she said: Horatio, are you serious?

"I am, I'm tired of finding you with HIM, so I'm moving out, you can do whatever you want for all I care" he said angrily.

"Horatio, please don't leave me, I love you I swear" she begged desperately.

"It's to bad I don't believe ya and that I don't love ya, I'm getting my things and when I get back down ya better signed the papers" he said.

"But where will ya stay" she asked.

"Nunna your business" he replied and went upstairs to pack some things while she signed the papers. He got down, looked her hatefully into her eyes and left.

Jake looked at Calleigh and she said: Drive me to Cassie and Dean.

He nodded and they left.

Calleigh rang on the doorbell to Cassidy's and Dean's apartment. Dean opened and let her in. Cassie looked at her mother, her face was pale and she cried and was shaking like a leaf.

"This is not good" Cassie thought as they sat down on the coach.

Dean looked at Cassie his eyes asked: Do you want me to leave you.

Hers said: No stay.

"Mum, what happened" Cassie asked concerned.

"Horatio said he don't love me, he left me, I don't understand it, am I that terrible. I don't understand why he could do that, I love him so much, it hurts so bad" Calleigh cried.

"You're kidding, dad would never do that" said Cassie shocked.

"He did, I had to sign the separation papers before he left to, and he wouldn't say where he would stay" Calleigh cried.

Cassidy couldn't believe it, her parents separated, they who always worked out their problems. But since her mother was obviously crushed it had to be true. She hold her mum closely and stroke her back to calm her down. Finally Calleigh's sobs died away and she went to sleep. Cassie removed her self slowly not to wake her and got dean to follow her into the bedroom so they could talk.

"Do you believe that?" said Cassie.

"No, but yet it is true, we gotto find out what happened, so shall you or I find Horatio?" said Dean.

"Neither, can't we get Kyle to talk to him" said Cassie.

"Ok, you call" said Dean.

Cassie got the phone and called her brother, he took it and said: Hey Cass how are you?

"Fine, look, mum is her real crushed, said dad don't love her, and left after he got her to fill out the separation forms. Can ya find him and try to find out what went down?" said Cassie.

Kyle was shocked, his dad and Calleigh separated, it didn't make sense, so he said: Are you sure bout this?

"Yeah, I've never seen mum like this, she's not good at all, pleas help Kyle" said Cassie.

"Don't worry Babygirl Caine, I'll find him. So how are you and Dean?" Kyle asked.

"A little morning sickness, other than that fine. How are you Melanie and little Tim? Cassie replied.

"We're fine, he's babbling. Well I better go and look for Horatio, talk to you later Babygirl Caine" Kyle said and hung up.

"He said he do it, but we still gotto get the story from mum" said Cassie.

"Let her sleep for now my angel, we can talk to her later" said Dean and kissed her before they went back to what they were doing before Calleigh came, ironing and folding laundry.

Horatio sat in the sofa in Yelinas coach, head in his hands, thinking "What have I done, how stupid can you get".

He felt really bad, since he knew how crushed Calleigh must be right now, he had in anger literary ripped out her heart. He looked at the separation papers, wondering if it was to late to apologize.

Then Yelina entered the room and said: Horatio don't look so sad.

"I just hurt the person I care the most about inthis world, how would you expect me to look, and I think it is to late to take it back" said Horatio.

"Then you have to move on" said Yelina and sat down next to him.

"I can't ya know it ain't that easy" said Horatio.

"I can make you forget all about her" said Yelina and started to kissing his neck.

"I don't wanto forget about her, would ya stop that" he said and pushed her away a bit annoyed. 19 years back he would let her do it, but not now, she didn't do it for him any more.

"Horatio, don't be like that you know you want it" said Yelina and started to kiss his neck just on the right spot, while she started to unbutton his shirt. Horatio couldb't help but growl.

Kyle who figured that with any luck Horatio was at Yelinas house, had gotten inside and saw the whole thing and said: It sure didn't take you long to find a replacement for mum. How could you hurt her like that and then go straight to YELINA?

"Kyle, this isn't what it looks like" Horatio said defending him self.

"Save it, mum deserves better, have fun with your mistress" said Kyle and run out and slammed the door. Horatio sighed, took his things and left to find another place to live.

Kyle sat in the coach at Dean and Cassie's. Calleigh was sleeping in the guest bedroom clinging to a teddy bear.

"So did you find dad?" Cassie asked.

"I found him all right and you're not gonna like this" said Kyle a bit annoyed.

"What" said Cassie a bit afraid of what he would tell them.

Kyle sighed and said: I found him and Yelina in the beginning of you know.

"Tell me it isn't true" said Cassie shocked.

"I wish I could" said Kyle sadly.

"Why would he do that" Cassie said, she just didn't get it.

"I dunno, I mean what did mum do to deserve to be treated like this" said Kyle, there was hopelessness in his voice.

"You mean except from kissing uncle Jake" said Cassie.

"I thought they made up" said Kyle.

"They did, but nothing was ever the same, they have nearly spoken since then and they haven't you know" said Cassie.

Kyle looked shocked at her and said: Ugh, how do you even know that you don't live at home any more.

"On the weekends I do, my bedroom is next to theirs remember, and mum is really loud" said Cassie with a giggle.

"It's true" said Dean who had stayed there sometimes without Calleigh and Horatio knowing, and with Cassie every weekend after they got married. The Caine house had become an ice zone after the kiss.

"This is not good at all, I mean it's mum and dad, they are like the perfect couple, and now they are splitting up. How crushed was she?" said Kyle concerned.

"Like he had ripped out her heart, which he did, I dunno if she ever will be ok or can forgive that" said Cassie sadly.

Kyle sighed and said: I have to go home to Mel, but we gotto fix this somehow.

They nodded and after he left they went to bed, but what they didn't know was that Calleigh had heard everything and now she was even sader that before. As she lay in bed clinging to the teddy bear, silent tears were running from her eyes. How could he say that to her and go right to Yelina and do that. Did she mean so little to him after all these years. Calleigh felt so lost, alone and crushed like never before. That night she cried her self to sleep.

Horatio rang Rick Stetler's doorbell.

Rick opened and asked in surprise "Horatio, what are you doing here so late?"

"Well, I need a place to stay" said Horatio

"Problems with the Misses?" Rick asked.

"Yes, we singed the separation papers today" said Horatio.

Rick let him in and said: Now I have never. You and Calleigh separated. That I thought would never happen.

"Well it did, so can I stay here for a while until I have found an apartment?" Horatio asked.

"Sure, we guys gotto stick together, come and have a drink" said Stetler and they went into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**About A month later!**

Cassidy and Dean were at the gun range at the academy practicing on their shooting since they had a free period between their classes. They both fired their guns, Cassie right on target, Dean a bit of. They both took of their hearing aids and Dean said: Nice shoot angel.

"I know, bet I some day will be as good as mum" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"I think you already are, so are you going to teach or son or daughter to shoot to?" Dean asked.

"You know I will, it's a Duquesne after all" she said and smiled.

"Good, have you heard from your mum lately?" Dean asked.

"No, and it's not a good sign, I bet she buries her self in work not to go home to an empty house. And she is too proud to show that she is hurting cause of dad, but I know she is" said Cassie a bit sad.

"Do you think there's anything we can do?" Dean asked.

"Dunno, I think dad is the only one that can and it's obvious he isn't going to. After he and Stetler became best friends he have changed. Not that I don't like uncle Rick, but I want my old dad back and I want him and mum back together like they used to" said Cassie, her voice were shaking.

As silent tears started to run from her blue eyes, he held her close and said: Just cry angel, it's ok.

He wondered if Horatio and Calleigh would ever find their way back to each other again.

John Calleigh's second in command entered her office and found her sleeping over a pile of papers on her desk. He looked at Calleigh, she had on the same clothes as the day before which meant that she hadn't been home at all. John was starting to feel concerned about her. Calleigh was working around the clock to keep her mind of Horatio, and even if she always stayed on top of everything he wondered how much longer she could go on like this before she hit the wall.

"Calleigh" he said.

She woke up instantly, her eyes looked tired and sad and she replied: Hey John.

"Ma'am are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Just peachy" she said tired.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him Calleigh" he said.

"I just can't" she replied with a sigh, it was two moths since she talked to him last and she missed him.

"You gotto talk to him sometine and now is as good time as any so come on, I'll drive you over before we meet the rest" said John.

Calleigh was to tired to protest and followed him to the car.

Horatio and Stetler stood in the hallway talking when Stetler saw Calleigh and said: Horatio look at that.

Horatio looked and saw Calleigh, her clothes were wrinkly, her hair a mess and her eyes tired and sad.

Calleigh reached them and said: Hey Rick, Horatio can we talk.

"Calleigh" said Rick and went into the DNA lab with the rest with John, everyone was waiting for what would happen next.

"So what do you want?" Horatio said annoyed.

Calleigh was shocked and said: I miss you, can't we try to fix this?

"Why, I'm perfectly fine without ya" he said.

"You can't mean that, you don't miss me at all" she said.

"No, not really" he said.

"After all this years I mean nothing to you" she said.

"You betrayed me so no, you were the one that wrecked it" he said.

"At leas I didn't sleep with him, like ya did Yelina, how could you" she yelled back.

Now it was Horatios turn to be shocked, how could she know about that and he said: First of all, I didn't sleep with her and second as I said before I don't love you.

"You know what, I know you're lying, but screw you Horatio, you can rotten in hell" she yelled and run out in tears, John quickly followed.

Natalia, Ryan, Eric, even Stetler was shocked over his behavior towards her. Stetler went out in the hallway, the others right behind him.

Then Rick said: What the hell is wrong with you, was that even necessary?

"Yeah, she was sad already, did you have to crush her even more?" said Eric angrily.

"And Cassie is already broken up about the whole thing to, and you're only making it worse, and when Kyle finds out, he's going to be real angry" said Ryan.

"How can you be so self centered, you used to be so caring about everyone" said Natalia.

"I guess I stopped caring after I found my wife with another man, no quit bugging me and go back to work" he said and went back to his office.

After the episode at the crime lab, John drove Calleigh home, he decided that she should take the day of and get some rest and she on the other hand was to tired to argue against it.

Calleigh now lay on the bed clinging to one of the guns Horatio had given her to her chest, hoping the pain would go away, knowing all to well that it wouldn't.

"Why did he have to hurt me so bad with his words, what did I do to make him hate me so" she thought as silent tears run from her eyes.

Calleigh really missed him, she wanted him to hold her and comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. She needed him badly to do so, why couldn't he do so instead of hurting her.

"Horatio, I love you so much, please forgive me and come back to me, I don't know how much longer I can stand this, I'm so lost and alone without you" she thought.

At that moment the door opened and Kyle entered, it was heart braking to see a strong woman like his stepmum crushed like this. He sat down next to her, stroke her hair gently and said: Oh mum, I'm so sorry.

"He, he, he" she tried but her voice died away as she started to cry. Kyle wondered what his father had done this time to brake her down like this. He kept on stoking her hair and back gently to calm her down.

Finally she said: He said he don't miss me and that he is better of without me and that he don't love me, only I could tell that he was lying. Oh Kyle why would he say that.

"I don't know mum, I can't get him any more" said Kyle.

"I just want him back, I miss him so" said Calleigh.

"I know, do you want me to try to talk to him?" Kyle asked.

"I honestly dunno, since he seems clear on not getting back with me, but you can always try" she said.

"Ok, I'll stop by later, you get some rest" said Kyle and kissed her softly before she left.

Calleigh closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

The two Caine children stood in Horatios office looking angrily at him. Kyle had informed Cassie on the situation on the way over. Her hand was now wrapped tightly around the gun in her holster, it seemed like she would draw it any second of pure anger, just like Calleigh did when she was angry. Horatio looked back, he had never seen them this angry before.

"Why the hell did you do that to mum, how could you be like that to the woman you love" Kyle asked.

"And don't tell us that you don't love her, we all know that's a lie. Why can't you just get back with her, do you really not miss her?" Cassie asked sadly and looked into her dads sad and tired blue eyes.

Horatio looked back at Cassidy, she looked so much like Calleigh that it made him miss her even more. Her pregnancy was showing and she had that glow all pregnant woman had. He still couldn't believe that his little girl had grown up so fast and that she soon would have a baby on her own. Just to look at her reminded him of Calleigh, the woman he loved. Horatio knew all to well which impact the words he had yelled at her earlier that day must had have. Why he did it, he didn't know. He wanted her do badly, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, yet he couldn't bring him self to do that.

"I do love her and I do miss her, but this time I can't fix it" said Horatio tired.

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"It's to complicated" he replied.

"Daddy, please fix this, please" Cassie begged as she started to cry.

"I can't, it's to late" said Horatio.

"You're not even gonna try?" Kyle asked.

"No" said Horatio.

"You're a coward and at the moment not worthy of her either, Calleigh is a great lady and deserves better, come on Babygirl Caine, let's go" said Kyle and they left Horatio alone with his thoughts.

As they walked pass the DNA lab, Natalia and Ryan saw them and came out.

"Cassie, Kyle, how are you, long time no see" said Ryan.

"Not great thanks to our parents" said Kyle.

"Good you weren't here this morning to see how he crushed her, it was ugly, even Stetler yelled at him afterwards" said Ryan.

"I know, I found mum crying her heart out, she looked terrible. I know she stepped over the line, but still" said Kyle.

"I don't know how much longer she can take this, I know she appears strong, but this is dragging her far down, and dad won't even try to fix it" Cassie cried, Kyle held her to calm her down.

"I really hate this, why can't he just get of his high horse, and get back with her" said Natalia.

"Guys you don't think they will get divorced" said Eric that had just joined them.

"They can't, it's Calleigh and Horatio, they belong together, they must fix it" said Natalia.

"I hate to break it to you Nat, but it don't look like they are going to, maybe we shall just come to the terms with that they will never be a couple again" said Eric.

This was to much for Cassie, she feel to the ground crying, between the sobs she said: They gotto, or else I will never forgive my self, this was all my fault.

Kyle held her and said: Babygirl Caine, it could have happened anyway, don't blame your self. They will fix it I promise.

"You promise" said Cassie.

"I do, dad may be dark at the moment, but he loves her to much to let her go, he will come to his senses, don't worry ok" said Kyle.

That seemed to calm Cassie down, they stayed and talked for some more minutes then they left and Natalia, Ryan and Eric went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**One Month Later.**

It was a dark and stormfull night in Miami. Calleigh was once again sitting in her car thinking about how much she missed Horatio and how much she needed him, so she drove over to the crime lab hoping she would still will be there.

It was lightning all around and she felt really scared, she had never liked lightning. All she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right since he was there and nothing was gonna hurt her.

Calleigh parked the car and walked into the lab up to his office, but he wasn't there. Calleigh sat down in his chair, it was then she saw the divorce papers on his desk and fell a part, was he really going to divorce her, did he really hate her that much, it was unbearable.

Calleigh suddenly felt tired, but she didn't want to go home to an empty bed any more so she went over and closed the door to the office and lay down on his coach, closed her eyes and fell a sleep, clinging a picture of him to her chest.

Horatio was driving back to the crime lab cursing since he had forgotten the divorce papers he was going to leave at Calleigh desk at SWAT before he went home that night. He parked the car and run up to his office and opened the door, but when he saw her sleeping on his coach his jaw drooped in surprise. It was when he saw her laying there sleeping peacefully like an angel, he realized what a fool he had been to almost have thrown it all away because of his anger. He knelt down beside her took her hand and started to cry.

Calleigh got woken of by his soft sobs looked into his blue eyes and said: I know Horatio, I know.

Then she started to cry as he kissed her forehead and her lips before he held he close as they both cried.

Then he started to kiss her neck, she moaned as he started to kiss her breasts and softly caressed the gun she had tattooed there before he started to nibble on her nipples while she moaned: Ohhhh, yeah, yeeeah.

Horatio removed her pants and lingerie and started to kiss her belly before his lips gently caressed the tattooed gun in her hip before he moved down to her golden triangle and let his tongue play with her diamond while he swallowed some of her sweet juices.

"Horatio, ohhhh, I, ohhhhh, need ya, ohhhhhh, right now" she moaned as she arched with pleasure.

Horatio quickly removed his shirt and pants and got inside her. He first didn't do anything just looked into her eyes, he couldn't believe he finally had her this close again. A tear fell from his eye and landed on her check. She smiled and raised her upper body just enough to give him a soft and tender kiss.

Then he started to work his way into her warm center as she held him her nails went into his backside to not let him get loose, her eyes locked with his the whole time as the worked together as a unison while the air was filled with soft moans of longing and pleasure.

Then he let him cum as she was shaking beneath him in the most powerful orgasm she had ever had.

He got of her and she crept close to him resting her head against his chest, then he felt her tears, he kissed the top of her head gently. She looked up at him and smiled through the tears, and he knew they were of happiness not sorrow and smiling through her tears like that made her so beautiful. He kissed her gently before she lay her head down. As he held her closely they fell happily a sleep in each others arms right there in his office.

The next morning Ryan run up to Horatios office to get him. He opened the door and gasped when he saw Calleigh and Horatio laying naked on the floor sleeping. She was facing the door, he held her close, his head resting on her shoulder.

Ryan closed the door quietly not to wake them and went down to the DNA lab to Eric and Natalia.

"So where is he?" Eric asked.

"Well, he's bit exposed at the moment, so he won't be down for a while" said Ryan and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked confused.

"Well, he and Calleigh are laying naked on the floor in his office sleeping, so I found it best not to disturb them" said Ryan.

"What, you're kidding" said Eric shocked.

"Wonder what the hell happened last night" said Natalia and smiled.

"Must have been some night to" said Ryan.

"Yeah" said Eric.

"Knock, knock" they heard Cassie's voice from the door before she entered.

"Hey Cassie, no school today?" Ryan asked.

"Free period, thought I take daddy out for lunch to cheer him up" said Cassie smiling, she was in a really good mood today.

"I don't think you have to" said Eric.

"Oh, why not?" Cassie asked surprised.

"Cause I think your mum took care of that some time during the night" said Ryan with a grin.

"What are ya talking bout?" Calleigh asked confused since she didn't follow.

"Well I found your parents sleeping together naked in Horatios office moments ago, they must have had some night" said Ryan.

"Ya did, anyone got any idea what happened?" she asked happily.

"Nah, not really, but you can ask them when they wake up" said Natalia.

"So do you guys wanto go out for lunch? Cassie asked.

"Sure, but we have to work" said Eric.

"Oh, come on, I miss spending time with ya'll and mum and dad will probably not be up for hours, so ya'll be back in time, please" Cassie said.

"Well ok, but you gotto take the heath if they starts to yell" said Eric.

"Deal" said Cassie.

As they walked towards the exit, Cassie spotted Stetler and she yelled: Rick, wanna come with for lunch?

Stetler walked over and said: I don't know, I got a lot to do.

"Oh please uncle Rick" Cassie begged, for some odd reason noone got she liked Stetler as much as the rest.

"Ok, how can I turn down an offer from a beautiful young woman like you" Rick said and smiled.

Cassie blushed and said: Why thank you uncle Rick, so let's go I'm hungry.

The others followed her out of the building to find a place to eat.

One hour later Horatio wake up, he kissed Calleighs shoulder and she slowly turned around and kissed him softly.

"Morning beautiful" he said.

"Morning handsome" she replied and kissed him again before she asked: So are we ok, you're not going to divorce me?

"We're ok and I won't. I can't stand be a part from you any longer my love" he said and kissed her.

"So I'm forgiven?" she asked.

"You are if I am" he said and looked into her eyes.

"You are, so shall we find our six children and brake the news?" she asked.

"Six, I only thought we had two or did I miss anything?" he replied a bit confused.

"Nah, we got Cassie, Kyle, Eric, Natalia, Ryan and Valera, I think all six have been going through hell when their mum and dad have been a part" she said with a smile.

"You consider my coworkers as your children to?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Why yes, don't you" she replied.

"I guess, but I never thought about it that way, so what do you say, shall we find out six crazy children sweetheart" said Horatio and kissed her softly before he got up and started to get dressed, so did she.

A few moments later they found Valera in the DNA lab.

She looked at them, his arm around the waist and she there at these hours and asked: Are you two back together?

"We are, so where are your five siblings?" Horatio asked.

"Cassie took them out for lunch with Stetler" said Valera.

"But Valera honey, why didn't ya join them?" Calleigh asked in a maternal voice.

"Since if dad came down and found his lab abandon he would start to yell and I'm not up for it at the moment mum" said Valera honored that they considered her as part of the family.

"Nah, he wouldn't, would ya handsome" Calleigh said and kissed Horatio softly.

"No, so would you join us for lunch with the rest Valera?" Horatio asked.

"Sure I would dad, but how do you know where they are and that Kyle is there?" Valera asked.

"Since I know my children" said Horatio with a smile as they started to walk ou of the lab.

A moment later they walked into Dave's and Horatio gave Calleigh a peck on the check and said: Feel like having some fun sweetheart?

"Mhm" she said with a smile.

"Ok, look real pissed and follow my lead" he said.

Valera was real curious of what they were going to do.

Horatio and Calleigh walked up to the table looking real angry, her hand wrapped tightly around the gun and he said: So it's her eall the rest of my five children are goofing of, Cassie why aren't ya at school, and Eric, Natalia, Ryan and Kyle, why aren't ya at work?

All five of them looked shocked at Horatio and Calleigh, his hands on his sides, hers on her gun, the other on the side, bout looked like they were ready to kill.

"But mum, I have a free period and I had to have lunch" said Cassie.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the rest of ya don't have free periods, it's like this every time your dad and I turn our back on ya, and I'm tired of it" said Calleigh struggling real hard to keep serious when she saw the looks on their faces.

"But Cassie wanted us to come a long" said Eric.

"So if Cassie decides to jump of a bridge ya do it to" said Calleigh in a straight tone.

Rick found it a bit funny and started to laugh.

"Probably" said Natalia.

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard, you're all grounded for a month" said Horatio.

They all looked shocked and Calleigh couldn't hold her laughter back any more, Horatio looked at her and smiled.

"May I ask a question?" Cassie said.

"Yes you may?" said Horatio.

"What happened last night?" she asked curiously.

"That shooting star we will never tell ya" said Calleigh.

"But are ya back together?" she asked hopefully.

Horatio looked into Calleighs green eyes like he said: I'll never leave you again, I do love you, you know.

She blushed and her eyes replied: I know, and I'll stay by your side forever.

His replied: And I by yours sweetheart, and I by yours. So should we tell them?

Hers said: It was what we came her for wasn't it handsome?

His said: Is was, so shall you tell them or shall I?

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips that meant you, he nodded and said: We are and intend to stay that way right sweetheart.

"Right handsome" she said and kissed him again.

"How do you manage to have a whole conversation and not talk at all?" Kyle asked.

"Your mum and dad has always done that, they have some kind of higher understanding so they don't need words to talk" said Eric.

"Which makes them so great" said Natalia and smiled.

"That kinda love is rare so if you do ever find it, don't let it slip away" said Stetler looking at the younglings.

Calleigh and Horatio looked at the other, then each other, his eyes said: Wonder if they ever will have what we have.

Hers replied: Time will show handsome, time will show.

Then she kissed him before they sat down and joined the others in the conversation.

An hour later Calleigh and Horatio drove back to the Caine residence to shower and change before they went back to work. Horatio was driving while Calleigh was kissing his neck and rubbing his hardness under his pants.

"Calleigh please do you want me to driver of the road" he said huskily.

"You won't and we're right there" she said and kept going.

He parked the car, and opened the door , then he nailed her to the wall while he kissed her passionately and tore of her clothes and started to feed on her breasts, while her hands run through his still red hair to push him closer.

Horatio then removed his pants to release him self, before he lifted her on to, her legs around the waist, her nails digged into his back while he got further into her and her back and head banged against the wall and she screamed of pleasure.

He kept going until they both cum and sank down on the floor.

"Missed me that much huh" she said and giggled.

"I did, so are you up for more?" he asked.

"Yes, but let us take it upstairs" she said and headed for the stairs, while he quickly followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**About A Month Later.**

Cassidy and the rest were at the hospital, she had just given birth to a beautiful little baby girl that rested in Dean's arms.

"May I hold her?" Stetler asked and Dean handed her over to him.

Stetler looked at the tiny girl and smiled before he said: She is so precious and those brown eyes are so beautiful.

Calleigh and Jake stood beside him and Stetler handed the baby over to Calleigh, who rocked her granddaughter gently as she smiled at her as Jake whispered: Imagine that our children managed to make something so perfect.

"With a handsome father and a beautiful mother, no wonder" said Calleigh smiling happily.

"She can't hold a candle to you" said Jake and blushed.

"Hey don't talk to my wife like that even if it's true" said Horatio. Jake backed of and Horatio put his arm around his wife, looked at the tiny baby and smiled.

"So what is her name then?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Cora Amelia Duquesne" said Cassie and smiled at Dean, who kissed her, then she looked at her parents who held Cora, it was so perfect. You could clearly see how much they loved each other and Cora.

"Another girl with a name on the letter C, now there will be even more mix-ups" said Eric.

"Oh, give it a rest sweetie, I think it is beautiful" said Valera and kissed her fiancé.

"It is perfect" said Ryan, he held Natalia closely, his head rested on her shoulder and he smiled at Horatio and Calleigh.

Calleigh handed Cora back to Cassie and smiled before she said: We leave you so you can get some rest, and come back later.

"Don't take to long I really like having you and dad around, same goes for you uncle Jake" said Cassie tiredly.

Jake nodded and Calleigh said: Nah, we won't shooting star.

Then she smiled before they all left Cassie, Dean and Cora to them self.


End file.
